Fever
by Grasspaw
Summary: In his third year, Remus get sick. A raging fever, the worst stomachaches imaginable. But his friends are right there besided him the whole time, taking care of him and helping him along the way.


**Don't really know what this is, but whatever. Hope you enjoy. I own nothing.**

Sirius Black was sleeping. It was his third year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and he was tired. He and his best friend, James Potter, had been up late last night in the restricted section of the library, doing some research on Animagus. That way they could help their other friend, Remus Lupin, during the full moon. And then, of course, they would help Peter Pettigrew with it.

Suddenly, he woke up. He didn't open his eyes yet, though; he was too tired. So he just listened. He could hear muffled mutterings. He sighed, rolled over to face Peter's bed, opened one eye. The short, plump boy wasn't in bed. It took a few moments for Sirius to remember that he had decided to go home for Christmas to stay with family, while the other three had opted to stay at school. So it wasn't Peter.

He turned the other way. James's bed had one lump sitting entirely still. Straining his ears, he could tell that the noises were definetely not coming from that bed. So it wasn't James.

He lifted his head slightly to see past his friend's bed at Remus Lupin's. Ah, that must be it. Remus was twitching and rolling back and forth, obviously dreaming. Sirius decided to ignore him. He went back to sleep.

* * *

The next morning, Remus woke before any of the other boys. They found him at the Gryffindor table in the Great Hall, toying with a few peices of bacon. He looked extremely pale, and there were dark circles under his eyes.

"Morning, Remus," Sirius yawned. Remus nodded tensely but said nothing. James sat next to him and Sirius across. Remus really did look awful, Sirius reflected. But it was strange. The full moon wasn't for another two weeks. He didn't usually look this bad until a few days before and after the full moon. Oh, well. Sirius grabbed some toast, buttered it slowly, folded it in half, and stuck the whole thing in his mouth. It was a skill he was really quite proud of.

James laughed. Remus just looked at him, expressionless.

* * *

Throughout the whole day, Remus barely spoke a word. He didn't smile at all. Sirius and James just ignored these things. So what? Everyone had off days. Remus just seemed really off...

However, that night, Sirius was asleep again when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He opened his eyes. James's pale, scared face was directly above his. "Sirius? There's something wrong with Moony." That was the nickname they had taken to calling there lycanthropic friend.

Sirius groaned as he slowly sat up. He was so tired, but he knew that James wouldn't wake him up unless he thought it was serious. The only problem was, James could be just a bit overprotective with Remus. He had an almost mother-hen quality about him that Sirius loved to tease him about. Therefore, he would probably wake Sirius up for Remus muttering slightly as he had last night.

Nevertheless, just to make James go back to bed, he raised himself on his elbow. He could se Remus's bed, where his friend was twitching slightly in his sleep, and muttering again. He couldn't make out the words; it just sounded like confused garbling. He layed back down.

"There's nothing wrong with him. Go back to sleep," he commanded, already halfway there himself. James nodded reluctantly. Even though h was usually the leader of the gang, with Sirius as his co-pilot, at 3 AM he was willing to take orders. He walked over to Remus's bed though, just to check on him one more time. He stared at him for a few moments, then suddenly came rushing back.

Sirius, in all his skill, had somehow managed to fall asleep again. But that wasn't really a problem. James could wake him up again. He was sure he wouldn't mind.

"Sirius! Sirius!"

Mumbles.

"_Sirius!"_

Mumbles. Maybe a few death threats.

"SIRIUS ORION BLACK! GET OUT OF BED! OUR BEST FRIEND IS SICK!"

"And just what makes you think that?"

"He was sweating like crazy but he felt clammy, he's muttering in his sleep, his hands and feet are turning blue, he's no longer twitching, he's thrashing, and he slapped me when I bent over him."

"Wait. He's thrashing? And he hit you?"

"That's what I just said. Come look!"

Sirius got up a little bit quicker this time. Remus was indeed thrashing around in bed, muttering something. He couldn't be sure what. "Go get Madam Pomfrey!" James hissed. "We need her help."

Sirius nodded and sprinted off at top speed. On his way out, he grabbed James' Invisibility Cloak, which they kept by the door in case they needed it suddenly.

Pulling it over himself, he ran down the stairs and into the Common Room, then out the Portrait Hole.


End file.
